


Tarantism

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [43]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dancer Bucky Barnes, F/M, First time with a same sex pairing so please be gentle, Glad to be back, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Abuse, Time Skips, Trying to spread my wings in writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: After the accident, Bucky’s never been the same. The others wonder if he’ll ever take it up again.





	Tarantism

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BACK!!!!! School took over my life, so I had no downtime to do any writing, but now that it’s Christmas break I have tons of time to get more stuff done! Including writing!! So sorry if I fell off the face of the planet there for a bit, but I do have some stuff that I’ll be posting and others I cannot wait to write for you guys!!! So I hope you enjoy this one!

                       

* * *

 

The wind began to pick up slightly as Steve left the coffee shop with Natasha from picking up their orders. They were on their way to meet up with Y/N, Tony, Clint, and Bruce from the library. It was Friday, which usually meant that Clint and Bruce would do yoga, Steve worked with his boyfriend Tony on his boxing methods whenever he had some downtime from his inventions. Which left Y/N and Nat to work on their dancing routine for class. 

Usually, Bucky would join them, but he’s been absent from basically every aspect of life for the past two years. Only making himself known when absolutely necessary. The only one who really had any contact with him was his girlfriend Y/N, but even that was iffy. Bucky wasn’t the same after the accident two years ago.

* * *

 

_ Bucky’s mother Winifred called Steve to tell him that Bucky was rushed to the hospital and when he was told the reason behind it, he was fuming. Steve never liked Bucky’s dad, he often asked him if he was going to hard on himself with his dance routines since he was covered in bruises, twisted ankles, and broken wrists. He learned very quickly to just shut up about it and leave it alone until it ended up badly.  _

_ Bucky’s father always believed that dancing in any shape or form was for pussies and wasn’t manly enough for his son. He wanted him to go into Law, but Bucky voiced his own opinion...again, and again the argument turned physical, but this time? This time it was going to make it the last time. When Steve arrived at the hospital, he was met with a distraught Winifred and a sickly pale Y/N. The group sat down with him and summarized his injuries. From what he could understand, a shotgun, beer bottle, table leg, hot coffee, and fists were included. When the ambulance arrived and his father handcuffed in the back of the patrol car, Bucky was barely hanging onto a thread. Despite the dislocated knee, multiple bone fractures, a few broken fingers, cracked ribs, several cuts and bruises, Bucky’s left arm had the most damage. The nerves were a mess, the muscles torn everywhere, overall it was a huge mess.  _

_ It wasn’t a hard decision for his mother to make, it was between life and death. So to save her son’s life, she signed and approved the procedure for the doctors to amputate her son’s arm and do whatever they could to save him from the blood loss. When Bucky walked out of those hospital doors five months later, the group feared they had lost their friend forever. Bucky never entered a dance studio again and he didn’t talk about what happened. He practically cut it out of his life completely. Y/N continued to dance, but stepped down and only did what was needed, not wanting to be too busy if Bucky ever needed help.  _

_ The next year was rough for everyone and almost tore the group apart.  _

* * *

 

A year later, the group was now finished off their final year as Juniors before they all moved up to Senior status. Something Tony and Clint were most excited for. Something about having, even more, freedom and time for their personal life, in other words, Tony’s hint towards Steve about them spending more time in bed rather than in the library. Steve smiled at the memory of Tony beaming with glee of having three hours of S. B. S. (Steamy Bedroom Steve)... every day.

“What’s gotten you in such a good mood?” Nat asked Steve as she sipped on her green tea. 

“Oh nothin’ important, just...stuff.” He hoped that Nat wouldn’t notice how his resolve was beginning to break as his thoughts were filled with images of Tony spread out on his bed, begging for him wantingly. 

“Uh huh, so the red ears, flushed complexion, and your dilated bedroom eyes have nothing to do with us meeting everyone at the library? Do college books turn you on Stevie or just a certain brunet genius?” Steve choked on his drink at her open honest reply, clearly not expecting that. 

“Shut up and no, it has nothing to do with Tony. Just...let’s,” Nat smiled at him as the blush darkened causing him to stumble over his words, “let’s just meet them please.” Nat continued to tease him all the way over to the library, excited to have a chat with Tony. 

When the pair entered the library, Clint, Bruce, and Tony were already headed towards the entrance full of smiles and laughing glancing at Tony’s phone. 

“Hey, guys.” Steve greeted the group, smiling at Tony, who in turn ran to him. 

“Steve!” He had just enough time to ground himself as the brunet launched himself into his arms showering his face with kisses, “Missed you today.” Brown eyes looked into blue ones, strong arms holding the genius up.

“Missed you too, baby,” Steve replied as he took advantage of their position to capture Tony’s lips to shut him up for a few seconds. 

“Cut it out you two, this is a library, save it for the bedroom.” Clint cleared his throat, interrupting the couple from almost scaring everyone from a heated makeout session. Steve reluctantly released Tony who was still dazed over the kiss. 

“Sorry, we’ll try to limit it to just the bedroom,” Steve told Clint, wrapping an arm around Tony. 

“You better,” Clint mumbled under his breath but accepted the kiss from Nat along with his own coffee. 

“Where’s Y/N? I thought she was hanging out with you guys.” Steve asked as he looked around, stopping when he noticed the group going quite. Tony was the first to answer, cautiously looking up at his boyfriend. 

“She’s with Bucky,” Steve tensed, mind going to every situation, sensing this, Tony moved to stand in front of Steve, “she’s with him...in the dancing studio.” Both Steve and Nat quickly looked at each other, wondering what was going on. 

* * *

 

For the past two years, Bucky has been working with both his therapist, physical therapist specialized in dance therapy, and a few doctors. He honestly thought that working with them was a complete waste of time, dance therapy was just...an area he avoided heavily. It’s not like he could do much, his right leg left a limp in his step, his whole left side was a mess. Scars littered across his toned skin, leaving white lines from his shoulder to all over his side and back. His girlfriend would often scold him when he made jokes about how you could play connect the dots with them. 

It was a lot of work just for him to be able to rotate his left shoulder around, to even to be able to do a few simple dance moves. He would’ve quit a long time ago if it wasn’t for Y/N. Someone that held him throughout the night when the only thing he saw was his dad aimed the shotgun at him and pulled the trigger. Thankful for his quick reflexes, his arm took the majority of it. Though some still managed to hit him elsewhere, he could live with those. Besides his injuries, the thing that hurt him the most was the fact that he might not even have the heart to take up dancing again. Sure, his therapists said that with work put in, he’d be able to dance again, but he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to. 

But the more and more he saw Y/N practice her routines for him, dancing in the kitchen while making breakfast or even when he worked with his physical therapists. The more he wanted to dance again, the fear always covered up that uncontrollable urge to dance. Eventually, Bucky summoned enough courage to bring up the topic of dancing to Y/N. Thus the reason why he was currently standing in the dance studio with Y/N shaking like a leaf. 

Bucky stared at his reflection in the wall mirror, taking in his appearance. The bags under his eyes, the slight pale tint on his skin, the way his body favored his right side. How his left sleeve was tucked into his shirt, leaving only a subtle stump of an arm behind. Not like there was much left anyway, he wasn’t even sure if one could call it a stump. 

Y/N was standing off to the side watching her boyfriend take everything in. When Bucky brought up the suggestion of going back to their dance studio, she was ecstatic but anxious as to how it would all play out. She tried not to bring up the topic of dancing whenever he was around, but she could tell he still longed for it. Whenever she showed him a video or told him how she finally nailed a dance move, his eyes would light up. However, that light quickly died, fear and doubt replacing it.

But he was here, here in their favorite dancing studio looking at his reflection cautiously, as if this was a dream and it was going to shatter around him. It was a start, a very important start for him. One that he’s worked so hard for, fought for, faced his fear for. Dance would always be a part of him, without it his life would seem pointless and empty. Sure, she didn’t need to physically hear those words from Bucky, but it clearly showed in everything else. 

“Y/N….?” A quiet, timid voice filled the room. She made her way towards him, standing in front of him so he could see her rather than her reflection. 

“Yes, Bucky?” 

“Could...could you, could we,” Bucky looked away in agitation, frustrated that he still couldn’t get the words out. After hundreds of hours worth of therapy, he still couldn’t say it. It made him feel weak, small, just another piece of him that is slowly being taken away from him. He took a shaky breath, looking back at Y/N who was patiently waiting for him, not pressuring him to even continue talking. Hesitant eyes peered through his chestnut locks at her, Y/N ignored the hint of fear in them, but she did notice a tiny flicker of hope and that was all she needed. 

Brushing back his hair to gain full access to his eyes, she smiled up at him encouragingly. That seemed to be enough for him, nuzzling into the soft skin of her palm. With slow confident moves, he wrapped his free arm around Y/N’s waist. “Can...can we practice some steps?” 

Smiling widely, Y/N pulled her boyfriend into a kiss, laughing against his lips. “Of course Bucky, let’s start slow though, okay? Then we’ll work our way back up. We’ll go at your own pace.” He shook his head with glee, pushing back the fear that began to creep back in, resisting the urge to run away. So instead, he chose a slow song one where he could easily do the steps and for the first time in two years, he felt alive. Y/N pressed up against him, head resting on his chest, hands holding him, them dancing together again. He felt like he could do this, that he could actually overcome his injury, the past, the fear and get back to what he really wanted to do. 

Dance.

 

* * *

 

Steve and the others made their way into the building and towards the studio, but stopped in their tracks at the site before them. They couldn’t believe it, Bucky was moving….not just moving, but dancing. Slow dancing with steps that came naturally to him. Not only that, but he wasn’t flinching when Y/N ran her hand over his left side up to rest on his left shoulder where the mass of the damage was located. His focus was entirely on the gal in his arms, content on where they were. Not wanting to disturb them, Nat took a few pictures and ushered the group back towards the lounge where they’d just wait until the couple finished. 

That didn’t stop them from exploding with excitement at the improvement their friend was making. Knowing very well that dancing was such a huge step for him. One they couldn’t wait to see more often.

* * *

 

**2 years later**

 

“Babe we’re gonna be late!” Steve yelled from the hallway, grabbing his keys and wallet, waiting for Tony. They were going to meet the others at the auditorium, that is if his boyfriend would pick up the pace. 

“Sorry,” Tony rushed from their bedroom, hair still damp from his shower, dark denim jeans hugging his thighs, “sorry, couldn’t find my phone.” Steve breathed in the citrus aroma from Tony’s shampoo and imagined rubbing the scent into the olive skin. Steve stopped and mentally slapped himself in the face, this wasn’t about them, they were doing this for Bucky and Y/N. 

“Huh, guess Y/N was right then.” He looked over at Tony who was smiling smugly up at him, hands shoved into his back pockets. 

“Right about what?” Steve said forcefully, not wanting his voice to break.

“Eh, just that I need to go shopping with her more often.” With that, Tony kissed Steve’s lips, linked their hands together and led them out to the car. With a sigh, Steve followed, knowing that this was going to be a long night. 

Soon enough, the group was sitting in the seats facing the huge dance floor, people filing in the rest of the seats. Tonight was a big deal, not just for Y/N because she helped plan it, but for Bucky as well. For this was going to be his first performance since the accident, so worry wasn’t on his side, more like absolute fear. But they reassured him that this was going to be great and he was going to knock everyone else on their feet with his performance. Y/N talked with him quite a lot, along with his therapists, that he was more than ready to do this. Which was true, he was more than ready for this, because he had his friends and his mother to support him. 

The crowd went silent as the lights dimmed around them and spotlight lite up the dance floor. Nat gave Steve an assuring smile, hardly able to contain her own excitement for her friends. Since she was one of the main people who helped them through their routine. A man wearing a tailored suit walked to the center of the floor to give his ‘Thank You’ speech and announced the first performance of the evening; Bucky and Y/N. 

The group watched as Bucky and Y/N walked out, gracefully taking their positions and waiting for their music cue. Not a single word was spoken as the pair began to dance. They moved so gracefully, that the crowd could no longer see where each one started and ended, for the couple were moving as one so perfectly. Bucky never took his eyes off her, every so often he’d lean in to kiss her softly, but the whole time he had a huge smile on his face. One filled with so much joy, the others were convinced he was going to pull something. 

In the end, they celebrated in the huge achievement and success Bucky did in order to overcome his fear and strengthen his love for dancing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tarantism: the uncontrollable urge to dance.


End file.
